


Sweet Like Sinnabon

by GuiltyFurry (CopperCable)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Public Sex, Skeletons, welcome to the bone zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCable/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: Sinnabon has been enjoying her date night with not one, but two of her favourite skeletons. She’s been careful not to say anything that could scare either of them off, but she’s in for a surprise when they offer her some fun she’s only ever dreamed of~





	Sweet Like Sinnabon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinsational_Sinnabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsational_Sinnabon/gifts).



Sinnabon the skeleton had never had a night as fun as tonight. She had not been living on the surface for a long time, but it had proven to be a wise choice. The people that she had met and the friends she had made were all very helpful, and in time her confidence had grown to the point where she went out to enjoy herself on most evenings. Tonight, she had been on an amazing date at a monster restaurant she had always wanted to visit since it opened, and now they were entering a local park for a pleasant stroll. Things could not have gone more smoothly.

Of course, the company she had with her definitely made the evening more entertaining. She had not expected to spend time with other skeletons on the surface, let alone so soon after making the move, and _least of all_ the two skeletons that happened to flank her on either side. It was no big shock anymore that every monster had an alternate self from an alternate universe, or timeline, or something like that, but finding them on the same date was unheard of.

“I swear, that has got to be the worst joke I’ve ever heard, lazybones.” Red- a version of the skeleton known as Sans- was his usual, aggressive self. He wore a leather jacket for the occasion, and the spikes on the shoulder pads did not go unnoticed by either of his evening partners. But that was the extent of his effort; his black shorts, red shirt and dark sneakers were all just what Sinnabon had expected, and admired.

 “Haven’t heard anybody say your name recently?” Blue- whom some would call the original Sans- smiled tiredly back at his edgier doppelganger, before winking quickly up at Sinnabon. She giggled at the quick comeback, but hid her face from Red. He had definitely put in a bit more effort for their date than Blue, but there was something about Blue’s attitude and personality that enraptured Sinnabon.

“What did you say!?” Red’s voice filled the park, and the couples that still filled benches looked over towards them. The sight of three skeletons- one in a leather jacket, one in slippers, and the largest of the three in a beautiful navy-blue dress and black leather collar- was rather off-putting for most of the humans, and one by one they followed the paths to the nearest exit. Sensing the tension rising between the look-alikes, Sinnabon stepped between them.

“Hey now, don’t be like that!” She looked down at Blue with a smile on her face, an easy-to-read signal to play along with her for Red’s sake. “I happen to think that Red is a lovely skeleton.” She turned around and smiled cheerily at Red, who quickly let the compliment go to his skull.

“Yeah, you hear that, you washed-up Comic?” He puffed his chest out and patted his leather jacket with a fist, in an attempt of a macho display to impress his date. She chuckled uneasily, and thought of something else to say.

“Well I also think that Blue is a lovely skeleton too.” She turned back to Blue, now with a nervous grin. She was having such a lovely night with the two skeletons whom she admired immensely, the last thing that needed to happen was a fight between them. Blue nodded his head and leaned back as he walked, catching Red’s attention behind Sinnabon’s back.

“Would you look at that? We’re both winners.” Blue shrugged, clearly content with the ending, but Red was unconvinced.

“Bullshit. What’s he got in common with me?”

Before Sinnabon could respond, she heard Blue mutter under his breath, "you mean besides the fact that we’re the same guy from different universes?”

 “Well,” she began, trying to ignore Blue’s accurate quip. “I think that you are both very funny. And I mean that in a good way, Red!” She watched the scowling skeleton as he relaxed his gaze on her. She would have to choose her words carefully here. “You’re also both quite handsome, and charming. You’re very sweet, and both pretty spunky…”

“You haven’t even _seen_ me spunky yet…” She was surprised to hear two voices say that at the same time, before she remembered what Blue had muttered: they were definitely the same skeleton. She watched Red and Blue- opposites but equals- share a look with one another. The look lengthened to a stare, until Blue finally darted his eyes to the side and grinned. Red, seemingly knowing something that Sinnabon did not, grinned as well and lowered his gaze.

“Hey,” said Blue, breaking the sudden silence, “how about we stop over for a spell by that bench. Maybe even do some spells while we’re there.” It was not good wordplay, but Sinnabon failed to stifle a giggle that lit up her face. Red looked up at her, then pouted at Blue.

“Okay even **you** have to admit that that one was bad.”

“Yeah… but the lady likes it.” Despite the fact that none of the skeletons had any blood in their bodies, a purple blush creeped up on Sinnabon’s face. It certainly is not every day that your favourite skeletons call you a lady, especially during a date with both of them at the same time.

As they wandered over to a nearby park bench and table, Sinnabon’s thoughts turned to something that she had considered quite often in the past. It was amazing, and completely coincidental, that the colour of her magic just so happened to be purple, when the two monsters that she admired the most were Red and Blue.

The more that she thought about how the colours worked, the more her thoughts started to shift. First, they would turn to the three of them, quite like they were right now. Then her thoughts went deeper, and that was when the blush truly set on her cheek bones.

She shook the thoughts from her head as they approached the bench. Blue took one side of the seat while Red lifted himself on top of the table. Sinnabon sat between the two, and the three of them looked up at the stars for a while. It was a pleasant moment for them all, with the silence only punctuated by the sounds of crickets chirping and the faintest breeze rustling the leaves of nearby trees.

With her attention to the sky, Sinnabon could not have noticed that there was now nobody in the park, nor could she have noticed that Red and Blue were sharing a knowing look once again behind her back. This time, it was Red that broke the quiet moment.

“Hey Sweet-lips, you ever done it with another skeleton before?”

Sinnabon froze. She had no idea what to say. Did this have something to do with those thoughts she had had only moments ago? Could Red see into her mind, and if so, did he see all of the positions she had imagined him taking over her? What about Blue, did he guess that he was in those thoughts too, or did he know? “I… uh…” Try as she might, she could not form a word to respond. “I-”

Blue interrupted her for a moment. “Very subtle,” he remarked, sarcastically. Red chuckled at the two skeletons at his side.

“Who needs to be subtle? Everyone does it.” He shifted in his clearly comfortable spot, aiming himself at Sinnabon. “Lemme ask this then.” He paused for a moment, and a mischievous grin spread on his face. “Ever done it with another skeleton where people could be watching?”

There was no hiding her blushing now. She could not look him in the eyes as she quietly responded, “no…” Without a moment’s hesitation, Red asked the one question she dared not believe he would ask.

“Do you wanna?” _Yes,_ she thought.

“Come on Red,” Blue interrupted once again,” don’t scare her now. She just started to think you’re charming, no need to go ruining that already.” Blue was saying something completely reasonable, but there was something about the way that he said it. Maybe it was the sheepish expression on his face, or the fact that he was looking at Sinnabon when he said it.

“Naaaaaaaah, she’ll be fine,” Red said, also looking at Sinnabon. He placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. “Why don’tcha come over and sit on my lap, beautiful?” Blue glared at him while Sinnabon stared wide-eyed, quite shocked that this was really happening. But something took her attention, and her eyes bulged even wider at the red glow emanating from Red’s shorts. He chuckled at her gazing down at him, and lifted a hand for her to take. “Well, I _did_ say no need to be subtle. Come on, sweetie, that’s it…”

As Sinnabon lifted herself from the seat and took a step on it instead, Blue began to laugh. “Oh, look at that,” he remarked, “her tail’s wagging. I think she likes it.” Her head whipped around to see her tail moving from side to side, completely involuntarily. Now she was embarrassed, whipping her head around to see if anybody happened to see her. But there was nobody, save for her dates.

“Yeah well who wouldn’t?” Red smirked at his counterpart, gloating that he was doing this first. “There’s nothing wrong with having sex outdoors like this. It’s only natural.” At this point, Sinnabon had stepped up and stood over him. He gave her hand a gentle pull, throwing her off her balance and bringing her to a sitting position on his lap.

He whispered into her ear, without letting go of her hand “and if anybody sees us, well… they should be so lucky.” With that, he jerked his pelvis up, and Sinnabon could feel his arousal press against her. This was all happening so fast, her head felt like it was spinning. His hand moved up from hers, dragging his fingertips lightly along her radius.

“Are you enjoying that, sweetie?” _Fuck yes,_ she thought.

Her bones felt on fire, so sensitive to his touch. She had felt vulnerable in her sleeveless dress throughout the night, but now that vulnerability had turned to adrenaline, heightening her pleasure. But she could not bring herself to make much noise, knowing that she was still in public while Red grinded against her. She nodded at him, letting out a weak whimper.

“Hey honey.” Was Blue talking loudly now, or was it her imagination? Either way, it grabbed her attention, but the sight of him captured her interest. Blue’s ectoplasmic phallus was in full display now, a glowing contrast to his white bones and black shorts. “Why don’t you have a seat over here instead?”

“I’d say she’s doin’ fine over here,” Red cut in with a glare as his fingers closed around her humerus. He looked back to Sinnabon and grinned sheepishly. “Ain’t that right darlin’?”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Red. You gotta share, buddy.” Sinnabon’s head swivelled between the two skeletons. Red’s touch was intoxicating, but the authority in Blue’s voice made her weak. Her mind was starting to feel foggy, and it was only by good luck that she remembered that she had the ability to summon something for them both, too.

She stood up and looked at Red, still glowering at Blue. “We’ll see about that,” he murmured. Never had two monsters fawned over her like this before, and she was loving the attention. She took a step back off of the seat, turned towards Blue, and suddenly had an idea. With the tip of her tail, she snagged the bottom of her dress and lifted it up just enough for Red to see underneath. Immediately, his attention turned to the glowing purple pussy hidden beneath her navy-blue dress, and his foul expression turned to disbelief, and excitement.

Her senses were returning to her, somewhat. The reality of the scene was sinking in. She was in a park at night, with nobody in sight, about to fuck the two skeletons that she had imagined together on so many lonely nights. And they were the ones that had come up with the idea. The least she could do was enjoy it for herself, and help them enjoy it too.

She stood over Blue now with a punch-drunk smile. She reached down for the hem of her dress and lifted it up slowly, revealing her cunt for Blue before straddling him. “There we go, nice and easy now…” He took her hand, just as tenderly as Red had done before, and helped lower her onto his lap. Her knees pressed against the seat and Blue’s cock pressed against her cunt.

“Ohhhhhhhh, fuck.” Blue seemed to be just as sensitive as Sinnabon. She could feel a drop of precum beneath her dress, as it dripped from the tip of his dick onto her pelvis. It felt warm, and there was the familiar tingling of another monster’s magic on her bones, mingling with her own. Slowly, he began to grind against her, and suddenly all of the clear-headedness that she had gathered again was gone.

She leaned down onto Blue’s shoulder in a feeble attempt to hide her face, and her moaning. "Oh look, she's getting shy now.” Red’s voice sounded distant, until she realised he was right above her. He had shimmied his way along the table, and now his red cock was hovering inches from her face. “I've got something that you can do with your mouth, sweetie."

Now she was on auto-pilot, unable to control her body even if she wanted to. Her purple tongue snaked out from her jaw and licked up half the length of Red’s cock. Within moments, her head was bobbing up and down his length and her moans were growing louder. She could taste his salty precum as it dribbled on to her tongue and onto the bench beneath her.

She could feel Blue’s hands on her femurs now, gripping them gently and lifting them up. She pushed herself up on her knees and let him position herself beneath her. She was too focused on Red’s cock in her mouth that she couldn’t prepare herself for the tip of Blue’s cock pressing into her pussy, stretching her phantasmal lips and entering her. Her eyes fluttered and shut as ecstasy shot through her body like lightning.

This was it. This was so many of her dreams come to life. Sinnabon was being double-teamed by Red and Blue, in a park at night, and she was loving every moment of it. Her moans turned into squeaks as Blue thrust into her, or as Red ran his phalanges along her skull. He scraped one phalange along the length of her bone spurs, and she groaned excitedly into his cock, much to his enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Blue was starting to pick up the pace, and she could hear him begin to breath heavily into her collarbone. Either he was pent up, or he was very much enjoying himself, or both. Sinnabon hoped that it was both. She could feel his cock throbbing slightly inside of her, and she knew that he was getting close. The same could be said for Red’s cock, pulsing as her tongue slid up his shaft and teased the head.

“Fuck…” The two look-alikes swore at the same time, and that awoke something inside Sinnabon. She wanted to please them both, and there was no better chance than now. Normally she was shy when sleeping with somebody else, but there was something about hearing two guys swear while fucking her that gave her some newfound confidence.

She forced Red’s cock down her throat, pressing the hooked end of her skull against Red’s pelvis and catching him by surprise. His fingers tried to hold her head, but all he could manage to do was grab the back of her skull and pull her harder and faster along his dick. At the same time, she lifted herself up on Blue’s lap and dropped back down, pushing his cock even further inside her. He swore again, quick and sharp, followed by Red’s drawn out curse. She kept the new rhythm going, drunk on the feeling of their throbbing cocks inside of her.

Blue was the first to cum, and when she thought about it later, it would not surprise Sinnabon in hindsight. But in the moment, she heard him mutter to himself, unable to full form a sentence, before he released himself inside of her. His cum was warm inside her, almost hot, and so very thick. She felt it shoot inside her phantasmal cunt, magic on magic driving her senses insane. It was almost enough to push her over the edge herself, but she needed just a bit more to reach her own climax.

As Blue came inside of her, she let out a squeal of delight and surprise, and in the same moment Red forced her skull along his shaft. He came inside of her mouth, splattering his cum along her tongue and the inside of her spine. Before she could react, his hand gripped one of her spurs and lifted her back, and another shot of cum painted her face. Her eyes widened before she quickly shut them. More of his cum splattered her face, and she moaned loudly despite herself.

That was what she needed to finish herself. Despite the red colour, Red’s cum was cool on her skull, with a prickly pins-and-needles-like feeling on her nerves. Mixed with the warm cum filling her ectoplasmic cunt, her mind was full of too many new sensations and brimming with ecstasy. Her cunt tightened around Blue’s cock, milking him of the last drops of his load. She squealed again and buried her face into Blue’s hoodie, quieting herself as much as possible.

The three of them sat there for a while, all of them panting and enjoying the afterglow that followed. Sinnabon refused to lift her head from Blue’s shoulder, still hiding her face and her quiet moans. She could feel Blue still inside of her, that blissful tingling sensation still filling her mind. She could feel the cool- now cold- cum on her face as it made its way down her skull. There was nothing but the three of them, and there was nothing that could make this moment more perfect-

“Who’s ready for seconds?” Sinnabon’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Red. His mischievous grin was back, and his cock was still hard. It took a moment for Sinnabon to process what he had just asked, but Blue was already shifting beneath her.

“I’m ready when you are, honey,” Blue whispered to her. She could almost feel his grin pressed into the side of her skull, and she could definitely feel his phalanges tracing down her spine through her dress. It sent a shiver throughout her body, followed by a jolt of excitement. They had not finished yet.

She nodded up at Red, who chuckled as he began to take off his leather jacket. Blue helped her stand up, but his hands hovered by the bottom of her dress. “Why don’t we get this off of you,” he suggested. “Wouldn’t wanna mess up such a beautiful dress, would we?” She blushed again and didn’t stop him from lifting the dress up slowly. She unbuckled the belt around her waist and tossed it onto the bench, then helped Sans lift the dress over her head.

Sinnabon stood in the park, naked, save for the collar around her neck. Her purple SOUL glowed within her ribcage, brighter than the streetlights illuminating them. It was thrilling, and terrifying, and _fun_! Blue was mesmerised by her for a moment, and had to shake his head clear before taking of his hoodie. Her blush grew even brighter as Blue’s eyes moved over her, but her attention was taken by the sound of Red’s voice.

“Why don’t you climb up over here, sweet thing?” Red was now lying down on the table with his shorts kicked off and his shirt lifted to his waist. Sinnabon took one more look at Blue as he was lifting his shirt, revealing his ribcage and make her knees tremble slightly. His head emerged from the shirt, which he tossed to the bench on top of her dress. He gave her a wink, and she made her way over to Red.

The next few moments seemed to go by in a blur. Suddenly she was on top of Red, his fingers intertwined in her ribcage, reaching for her SOUL. His red SOUL was glowing beneath his shirt, but his red cock was even brighter. She lowered herself on to him, thankful for his shirt keeping them from locking themselves together awkwardly, and felt the head of his dick slide inside of her.

The first thing she noticed was that she was being stretched again. Red was thicker than Blue, which was not something that she had noticed or considered. She shuddered as he put his hands on her pelvis and pulled her into him, slowly filling her once again. Blue’s warm cum slipped out of her as he pressed further, and now the sensation of warm and cool were making her tingle even more than before.

The second thing she noticed was Blue entering her as well.

Sinnabon’s head darted back to look back at him. He had lifted her tail up and was guiding himself into her cunt alongside Red. The two of them stretched her to her limits, and she could not hold back a moan of pain, mixed with plenty of pleasure. She wanted to cover her mouth, but when something took her by surprise like this, she was never able to hold back.

Blue pulled on her tail gently, bringing himself even further inside of her and sparking another satisfying feeling. Her bones were plenty sensitive, but no part of her was more sensitive than her tail. She liked to play with it herself sometimes, but very rarely did she let others touch it. Right now, though, she was keen to let Blue keep doing what he was doing.

“Ah, holy fuck,” Red whimpered, letting out a breath he had been holding back. “You’re a really tight one, sweetie.” She wanted to hide her face again, but she was too busy arching her back as the other two skeletons continued to fill her slowly. It was pure bliss, feeling herself stuffed, and as she looked around at the trees and empty park benches, the thrill only grew more fulfilling.

“Almost… there…” Blue was groaning behind her, but he sounded so distant now. Her tongue lolled from her jaw, glowing along with her SOUL. Everything felt so good, so sensitive. She could smell the skeletons behind and beneath her, smell their sex as it dripped out of her cunt. She could hear them breathing, cursing, groaning as they finally bottomed out inside of her and began to thrust in sync.

She looked down and saw the look of concentration on Red’s face. She looked back and saw Blue with his head lifted, clearly experiencing his own bliss. She loved it all, every sense was alive with the pleasure shared between all three of them. The park seemed to glow before her, filling with her own purple light and accentuated with the odd red and blue lights flashing on trees and walls.

It was not long before Sinnabon could feel another orgasm approaching, and it was approaching fast. The two cocks thrust together, reaching deep inside of her. She looked down at her own chest and could see them stretching her phantasmal insides with every thrust, and watch the precum leak from their tips and mix with one another as it slipped between them. She could not tear her eyes away, and the more she watched, the more she enjoyed it.

Then she felt it, something that pushed her over the edge. Red’s fingers had slipped between her ribs and touched her SOUL. It was like a tightly coiled spring was suddenly let go, and pleasure like she had never felt before exploded in her. Her cunt tightened around the two cocks, and the look-alike skeletons both groaned in pleasure at the sensation. Sinnabon let out a squeal, almost a howl, as her body was wracked with orgasmic ecstasy.

But Red and Blue did not stop there. They kept thrusting, and Red kept scraping his fingertips along her SOUL, and the pleasure was only _growing_! She could not stop making noise, and it was turning from high-pitched squeaks to low extended moans and curses. “Haaaaaaaa, fuck! Yes!” It was a bizarre sensation to hear her own voice in a time like this, let alone saying such things. But in this moment, none of it mattered. She was enjoying this too much to keep herself quiet.

Her SOUL was beginning to drip down Red’s fingers, and she watched him bring his finger to his mouth and lick it all up. Her eyes shut tight a moment later as another orgasm took her focus away. She could feel Blue gripping her tail even tighter now, and his thrusts were getting harder. Red brought his hands down to her femurs again and pushed her down a bit, helping himself and Blue to reach as far inside of her as they could. Her mind became to foggy to even think anymore.

“Sweetie, I don’t think-“

“I’m not gonna last much-“

“Oh fuck-“

“Ha, fuck!”

Red was the first to cum; she could tell because her body started to feel cooler as his cum filled her insides. Blue followed a moment later, and she had just enough energy to look down and watch as they both shot their loads inside of her. All of their cum pooled together inside of her, and the pins-and-needles were relentless. Her body felt like it was being pricked all over, and she loved every moment of it.

Their orgasms only lasted for seconds, but to Sinnabon it felt like hours. She barely lowered herself down in time before she would have collapsed on top of Red, who brought his hands up and wrapped them around her body. Blue slipped out of her moments later, and a trail of thick cum poured out of her onto the edge of the table. He took a few steps and slumped onto the bench once again.

This time, the three of them had no intention of breaking the silence as they all caught their breath. Slowly, Sinnabon’s senses started to return to her, and she managed to lift her head up and open her eyes. She looked around at the park, still empty, and sighed contentedly. Nothing could ruin this moment for her-

“Hey,” Blue interrupted once again. “D’you two hear that?”

“Hear what?” Red replied grouchily, clearly wanting to be left alone. But the three of them waited, silent as the grave. They waited… and waited… and then they heard voices. Soft, distant voices, but growing louder. “Aw shit,” Red growled, shifting beneath Sinnabon. Her body started to turn cold; people were coming their way. They needed to leave now.

She climbed off of Red and walked around to grab her dress, now shaky on her legs after being fucked so thoroughly. She slipped it over her skull and poked her arms out on either side, then fumbled for a moment with the noodle belt around her waist. Blue had already thrown on his shirt and hoodie, while Red almost fell off the table trying to reach for his shorts.

In seconds, the three of them were dressed again and began to make their way back to where they had come in. Nervously, Sinnabon looked back, just in time to see a couple of figures making their way along a path some distance away. Her cheeks flushed once more, and she quickly whipped her head back around. They had been moments away from being caught naked in public! Why was that so… thrilling to her right now!?

“Well,” Blue said, breaking the tension. “We were almost boned.” Red sighed.

“Really? We almost get caught and you go and make a terrible pun? You know that wasn’t even funny, right?”

“It wasn’t my best.”

“I’d hate to see your worst…”

Sinnabon laughed, despite the terrible pun, as they bickered between themselves. It made her feel more at ease, and both of them looked up at her at the same moment and smiled. If it had been an act in order to make her feel more relaxed, it was very successful. As they left the park, Sinnabon took one more look back at the bench they had fucked on, and her head filled with all of those thoughts that excited her so. Now she was going to have plenty more ideas- and memories- to consider, and she could not wait to turn them into a reality again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something that I would normally write, but that's why I took the challenge! This is the result of an Undertail Secret Santa Summer event, and I hope that everyone who reads it enjoyed it as much as Sinsational_Sinnabon, the owner of lovely Skeleton OC and the recipient of this present. Check out her fics as well!


End file.
